


Across the Sea

by enjolrasloverofliberty



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasloverofliberty/pseuds/enjolrasloverofliberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1832 in the United States AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Sea

AN: Please do not hate over my political Enjolras and amis headcanon. We all have different headcanons, and it is beautiful to see each one so unique :)

1832, Charleston South Carolina: The United States Congress just passed a tariff. This tariff was designed to help businessmen in the northern states, while the southern states were struggling economically. The North at the time had superior voting power and always voted down the Southern states. In the city of Charleston at the French Quarter there was a little cafe. This Cafe Musain had peeling paint on the walls, wooden floors and a backroom- perfect for political meetings. A group of college students hung out in this backroom and talked politics. Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Joly, Lesgle, Bahorel, Grantaire and Marius. The bulk of the students were nullifiers, they believed South Carolina in the name of equality had a right to ignore the unfair tariff. Bahorel was a secessionist at one point in his life believing South Carolina would be better just to leave. Marius had just joined the group, however his fondness of General Jackson was something not accepted too well.

A crowd was gathering at the corner of Meeting Street and Calhoun Street. Shouts of "down with King Andrew!" and "equal rights for the South!" filled the air. Enjolras stood at the corner and got the mob's attention;

"Citizens!" Enjolras called the meeting to order "this tariff is disastrous. The government is supposed to be made of the people to benefit all the people. This government is not around solely to benefit the majority of citizens." Enjolras looked towards the mod, his piercing eyes captured their attention; "I love the union with all my heart and would hate to see her torn apart, we must urge the legislator to nullify the tariff. We the people of South Carolina do not want to give all of our money to help a businessman in New York. The laws should benefit everybody equally. We fought to be free from England because they treated us like less of citizens. We in South Carolina do not and will not be treated as less than citizens. We are just as equal as those in Massachusetts, and demand equality. Liberty- each citizen having the right to express his beliefs and being involved in the process. We must use our liberty for our patria, so South Carolina can have equality." Enjolras gazed into the distance, and cheers erupted.

"Excuse me..." Marius spoke up shyly "I believe President Jackson does want the good of our nation in mind. How could anybody's heart not swell with pride thinking of the glory of the Jacksonian presidency? thinking of the great Battle of New Orleans in all its splendor."

"To be free is greater than glory." Combeferre said.

Marius quietly sat back down.

Combeferre looked out the window, a mob was forming- they had giant red flags with a palmetto tree on it, and blue cockades. If something was not done soon the whole union will be torn apart and plunge into civil war.


End file.
